Une question d'intérêt
by leulade
Summary: Un conflit entre deux nations affecte directement Atlantis. Les opinions divergent. Les mots fusent...et personne n'est parfait.  COMPLETE.


Disclaimer : J'écris pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

.

_J'ai voulu imaginer quelques persos de SGA dans une situation où ils seraient moins lisses, moins stéréotypés. Marre des gentils Carson, Lorne, Teyla etc. Je voudrais bien les voir avec un peu plus d'aspérités, en rogne parfois, comme n'importe qui. Ce qu'ils peuvent être manichéens dans les séries !_

.

Une question d'intérêt

.

Elizabeth Weir remit en place d'un geste nerveux la mèche qui venait de lui tomber sur le front. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises La galaxie de Pégase n'était pas plus le paradis que la Terre. Ce n'était pas un endroit paisible. Les Wraith, les Genii, les massacres, coups d'état et autres. Toutes les horreurs que les humains pouvaient produire on pouvait être sûr de les retrouver ici.

Quand Evan Lorne, en mission à l'extérieur l'avait contacté Il ya avait deux jours de cela pour l'informer qu'il avait des nouvelles urgentes à lui communiquer elle avait senti son estomac se nouer une fois de plus. Elle allait finir avec un ulcère, c'était certain. Et aujourd'hui les informations rapportées par le major n'étaient pas meilleures. Elle arpentait le gateroom de long en large en réfléchissant. Sheppard et McKay étaient normalement en congé mais tant pis. Il fallait prendre des décisions.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au technicien penché sur sa console.

-Chuck, contactez le colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay, ainsi que Teyla et le docteur Beckett. Réunion dans quinze minutes dans mon bureau.

-Oui madame.

-Lorne, suivez-moi.

Lorne lui emboîta le pas. Elizabeth entra dans la pièce et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Puis elle en proposa un au militaire qui refusa.

Dix minutes plus tard Teyla arrivait suivie de près par le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay, puis Carson Beckett clôtura la marche vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Elle remarqua machinalement que John Sheppard et Rodney McKay avaient le bout des cheveux mouillés.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir appelé, Elizabeth, râla le scientifique en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un siège. Pour une fois que j'étais en congé ! Je sais que je suis indispensable à la cité mais quand même.

-Rodney, je suis certaine qu'Elizabeth ne vous aurait pas appelé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, déclara Teyla d'une voix teintée d'un léger reproche qu'elle accompagna de l'habituel sourire indulgent qu'elle réservait au scientifique. Ecoutons donc ce qu'elle a à nous dire..

Elisabeth s'assit derrière son bureau, leur indiqua des sièges et les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Elle leur fit un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation, relayée de temps en temps par le major Lorne qui ajoutait quelques détails à son récit. Ils visionnèrent les images rapportées de Kern par l'équipe du Major et commentées par ce dernier montrant des combats de rue, des affrontements entre militaires des deux camps puis entre soldats et civils et le palais présidentiel en flammes. Quand il eut terminé ils se regardèrent tous, ébahis.

-Vous pouvez répéter ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Les Karyans sont un peuple puissant qui compte énormément d'alliés dans la galaxie mais c'est aussi notre principal partenaire commercial. Nous dépendons en grande partie d'eux pour le ravitaillement de la cité. Vos sources sont vraiment fiables ? S'enquit le colonel Sheppard en se levant d'un bond. Jusqu'à présent ils nous ont fait l'effet d'être plutôt pacifiques.

-Absolument Colonel, répondit Lorne l'air grave. Il y a deux jours de cela les Karyans ont envahi la nation voisine, Kern. Ils ont renversé le pouvoir en place et tiennent les rennes du pays. Les opposants ont été tués ou emprisonnés, selon qu'ils résistaient ou non.

-Et le Magistrat de Kern?

Lorne haussa les épaules.

-Aucune nouvelle.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été averti ?

-Nous attendions de voir comment allait évoluer la situation, John répondit Elizabeth. Les nouvelles sont arrivées au compte-goutte pendant deux jours. Et il y a juste une demi-heure de cela nous avons reçu une déclaration officielle émanant du gouvernement de Karya.

-Qui disait ? Demanda le docteur Beckett.

-Ils disent que Kern leur a toujours appartenu, que c'est une ancienne colonie historique et l'habituel bla-bla dans ces circonstances. "Nous nous proclamons désormais dirigeant officiel de la nation de Kern etc." Rien de neuf. Messieurs...et Teyla, on est dans la m..., déclara t-elle en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

-Vous pouvez employer le mot, madame, nous ne serons pas choqué, répliqua Lorne. mais euh...vous ne voyez pas les choses un peu trop en noir, si je peux me permettre ?

Elizabeth le détailla, perplexe.

-Expliquez-vous, major.

-Et bien...Qu'est-ce qui nous fait penser que les transactions commerciales vont cesser entre Karya et nous ? Attendons de savoir si vous le permettez.

-Je trouve que Lorne a raison, intervint Sheppard, est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour nous ? Après tout ce sont des affaires...internes.

La diplomate le dévisagea, blême.

-John, dit-elle lentement comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant, ils ont fait un coup d'état. Ils ont envahi un autre pays et pris le pouvoir par la force. Ce n'est plus une démocratie, ça porte un autre nom, vous voulez que je vous l'épèle?

Le militaire rougit et se rassit à son tour.

-Je suis prosaïque, moi, Elizabeth, je ne vois que l'intérêt de la cité. Nos denrées alimentaires proviennent en grande majorité de Karya. Est-ce que le Dédale reviendra un jour? Vous savez que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un an maintenant et que nous devons nous débrouiller tout seuls. Notre mot d'ordre est Survie.

-Pas à n'importe quel prix. De plus je vous rappelle que nous entretenons depuis des années des relations amicales avec Kern. Vous suggérez de les abandonner ?

Carson Beckett toussota et prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ne pas donner un coup de main au Magistrat et aux autres. Nous avons des moyens que les Karyans n'ont pas, non ? Je veux dire...il loucha du coté des deux soldats et reprit : des moyens...militaires. C'est un devoir moral d'aider les Kernans, non ?

-Les français appellent cela le droit d'ingérence, intervint McKay.

-Impossible, affirma le Colonel. Nous avons des moyens militaires importants mais si nous déclarons la guerre à Karya pour défendre Kern c'est une bonne partie de la galaxie que nous aurons sur le dos. N'oublions pas que les Karyans ont énormément d'alliés. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous mais nous devons composer avec eux. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, nous sommes dans une impasse.

-De plus si nous faisons cela nous pouvons dire adieu aux Tavas, céréales, légumes et fruits frais de Karya. Ils passeront de partenaires commerciaux à ennemis, renchérit le major Lorne.

-Nous devons penser à notre peuple. C'est notre premier devoir, ajouta Sheppard d'un ton agacé, tout le reste n'est que parlotte.

Carson Beckett se tourna vers le militaire.

-John, nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux et nous en laver les mains. Les Kernans sont nos amis. Nous devons leur porter secours. Moi même en tant que médecin j'ai le devoir et le désir leur porter assistance et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela ici.

Son regard fit le tour de l'assistance. Il se porta sur Elizabeth qui acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, Teyla qui restait impassible, et les deux militaires qui soutinrent son regard. Il se tourna vers Rodney en quête d'approbation.

Le scientifique se tortilla mal à l'aise sur son siège.

-Euh...Les Karyans ont trois E2PZ, leur rappela t-il et nous avons entamé des négociations qui sont sur le point d'aboutir pour qu'ils nous en cèdent un. Et si nous les fâchons...ajouta t-il d'un air malheureux.

-Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! S'écria le médecin outré. Rodney, c'est bien vous qui dites ça ?

-Vous savez très bien que nous avons besoin d'un E2PZ pour faire fonctionner la cité, Carson, répliqua le scientifique d'un ton mal assuré.

-Elizabeth, la somma le médecin rouge comme une tomate, nous devons agir.

La diplomate passa une main sur son front.

-Nous pouvons envoyer un communiqué prudent aux Karyans pour leur signifier notre désaccord, émit-elle avec circonspection.

-Ça va leur faire une belle jambe, ricana le médecin. Rodney, vous seriez prêt à laisser tomber nos amis, ceux qui nous ont reçu à bras ouverts, qui n'ont pas hésité une seconde à vous ouvrir les portes des laboratoires des Anciens qui se trouvaient sur leur territoire pour vous aider dans vos recherches ?

Le scientifique leva vers lui ses yeux bleus expressifs.

-Notre dernier E2PZ ne va pas durer éternellement Carson. Il en est à la moitié et nous n'avons pas la possibilité de le recharger. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en passer. Il nous est...vital. et en plus il nous est indispensable pour ajuster le bouclier sur la cité. Rappelez-vous la dernière tempête. Il nous sert également de protection contre les tirs des Wraith. Sans lui aucun de nous ne serait là, termina Rodney la voix tremblante. Je suis désolé Carson, je...

-Ça suffit, intervint John Sheppard. Laissez Rodney tranquille. Il ne voit que l'intérêt de la cité, lui aussi.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre sa défense, mon garçon, il sait très bien s'expliquer tout seul, il n'a pas besoin d'un interprète. D'autre part, ça veut dire que vous pensez que je me désintéresse de la cité ? Demanda le médecin d'un ton aigre.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama le militaire furieux.

-Je suis d'accord avec le colonel Sheppard, intervint Lorne.

-Je l'aurai parié, rétorqua le médecin.

-Ecoutez, Carson, je vous comprends mais...

-Laisse tomber, Rodney, c'est pas la peine, il ne veut pas comprendre, le coupa Sheppard.

-Messieurs ! Intervint Elizabeth.

-Ça veut dire quoi "je l'aurai parié", Docteur Beckett ? Demanda le major Lorne en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Ça veut dire que vous vous rangez à l'avis de votre supérieur et c'est tout, rétorqua le médecin d'un ton acerbe.

-Parce que vous croyez que je ne peux pas penser par moi-même ? Répliqua froidement le major.

-Messieurs ! Reprit Elizabeth en haussant le ton.

-Ecoutez Carson, je suis très reconnaissant aux Kernans, la question n'est pas là, intervint Rodney prudemment, je voulais seulement dire que nous avons vraiment besoin de cet E2PZ.

John Sheppard posa une main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

-Rodney a raison, dit-il posément.

-Evidement, lança Carson, chacun voit ses petits intérêts dans cette histoire!

-Nous au moins nous ne nous posons pas en donneurs de morale, reprit Lorne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rodney ne voit pas son intérêt dans cette histoire mais celui d'Atlantis, déclara le colonel en se levant de nouveau. Vous êtes injuste envers lui, Carson. Et Lorne a raison, vous n'avez pas à nous faire la morale !

Elizabeth soupira et regarda Teyla. Elle avait brusquement _très_ mal à la tête. Elle avait espéré qu'ils chercheraient tous ensemble une solution au problème et au lieu de cela ils étaient en train de s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers. Dans trois secondes il va y en avoir un qui va dire _c'est lui qui a commencé_, comme les gosses, songea t-elle.

-C'est sûr que vous avez du mal avec la morale, vous, pour cela il faut avoir une conscience ! Jeta Carson avec hargne par-dessus la tête de Rodney aux deux militaires.

-Carson ! Le réprimanda Elizabeth perdant son calme.

-C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Ben voyons !

-Taisez-vous tous ! Hurla la diplomate en colère.

Le silence tomba d'un coup. Ils la regardèrent éberlués. Qu'elle perde son calme était plutôt rare. En tout cas assez pour leur clouer le bec, songea t-elle avec satisfaction en les toisant d'un œil sévère.

-Messieurs, j'attendais mieux de votre part. Nous sommes confrontés à un grave problème et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous chamailler comme des enfants. Nous devons trouver une solution...s'il en existe une, termina t-elle avec lassitude. Elle se tourna vers la jeune athosienne qui se trouvait à son coté et qui avait suivi les échanges sans intervenir. Teyla, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas Elisabeth. Ces deux peuples sont nos alliés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de Karya, c'est notre principal pourvoyeur en nourriture, comme l'a fait remarquer le Colonel Sheppard tout à l'heure mais les gens de Kern sont nos amis. Il me semble difficile de les abandonner à leur sort. D'autre part nous sommes responsables de nos propres peuples. Vous des vôtres et moi de mon peuple qui vit ici et qui lui aussi dépend de Karya.

-Vous voyez, nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint John Sheppard, nous devons aussi tenir compte des Athosiens que nous avons recueilli et...

-Non, John, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vais en discuter avec les gens de mon peuple et si vous décidez de ne rien faire pour Kern, nous pourrions éventuellement partir sur le continent. Nous pouvons survivre, nous en avons vu d'autres.

-Je croyais que nos deux peuples étaient soudés, Teyla. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous nous lâcheriez au moindre problème.

-Je ne vous lâche pas, John, répondit Teyla fermement, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de trahir des amis.

-Cela vous permettra de garder les mains propres, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint le major Lorne furieux. Surtout ne pas vous mouiller, ne pas prendre parti, hein ? Ce n'est pas la morale qui vous permettra de manger et de vous défendre contre les Wraith et les Genii. Vous vous en sortez bien, finalement, continua le militaire avec amertume.

-Je regrette que vous le preniez ainsi, major. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vois les choses.

-Teyla est honnête, déclara Carson Beckett et elle a le sens de l'amitié et de la solidarité, elle.

-Pas plus que nous, rétorqua Rodney en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Nous avons fait face _ensemble_ à tous les dangers, Carson, nous avons _tous_ risqué nos vies les uns pour les autres, ici. Nous sommes également solidaires envers les nôtres. Nous avons défendu notre liberté et...

-...et maintenant nous nous asseyons sur celle des autres ! S'écria le médecin avec amertume. Je suis dégouté. Je ne croyais pas cela de vous, Rodney.

-Rodney a raison, rétorqua le Colonel Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout à fait, répliqua le Major Lorne l'œil torve.

-Je vous comprends, Docteur McKay, déclara Teyla et je respecte votre point de vue...

-...Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de nous faire du chantage, lâcha le major excédé.

-Il ne s'agit pas de chantage, Major mais d'une autre façon de voir.

-Bien pratique n'est ce pas ?

-Major, ça suffit, vous allez trop loin ! Le somma son supérieur d'un ton ferme.

-Ha, enfin, on dirait qu'il rentre un peu de raison dans votre cervelle d'oiseau ! Ricana Carson en se renversant sur son siège.

-Docteur Beckett ! S'étrangla Elizabeth.

-Carson ! Le réprimanda Rodney en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Beckett, vous allez trop loin là, grinça le militaire en serrant les dents. Vous n'êtes pas un saint vous non plus. Souvenez-vous de Hoff et des effets de votre sérum sur la population.

-John ! S'écrièrent d'une seule voix Teyla et Elizabeth.

-Je suis certaine que les paroles du Docteur Beckett et du Colonel Sheppard ont dépassé leurs pensées, risqua Teyla dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Rien de moins sûr, riposta le médecin en les toisant d'un air de défi.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

-Carson , mon ami, vous devriez vous excusez, intercéda Rodney dans le vacarme en se penchant vers le médecin. John ne mérite pas cela.

-Evidemment, vous défendez votre amant !

-Quoi ?

-Je sais bien que vous couchez avec le Colonel Sheppard, vous croyez que c'est un secret ? Brailla le médecin dans un silence subit. Merde ! Souffla t-il en se rendant compte de l'effet produit par ses paroles.

Rodney était pétrifié sur sa chaise, rouge comme une tomate. Le Colonel se tenait derrière lui, pale, une main serrée sur l'épaule de son amant. Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée. Le major Lorne se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre les yeux fixés dans un coin de la pièce et Teyla secoua ses longs cheveux auburn, l'air navré.

-Je ...je m'excuse, bafouilla le médecin honteux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Rodney, je...

-Vous l'avez dit, pourtant, rétorqua le scientifique en détournant le regard. Moi qui vous croyais mon ami.

-Je le suis toujours, Rodney, j'étais énervé, je suis désolé. Colonel, veuillez accepter également mes excuses, déclara le médecin d'une voix tremblante. Comme le disait Teyla tout à l'heure les mots dépassent les pensées. Je me suis un peu trop échauffé et je n'aurai jamais dû dire cela. Je suis impardonnable mais je vous en prie...

Le colonel se mordit les lèvres et déglutit avec difficulté. Rodney leva vers lui un regard implorant. Il posa une main sur celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule et la serra. John comprit le message. Quoiqu'il arrive maintenant ils seraient deux pour l'affronter. Il était au pied du mur et en ressentit une espèce de soulagement. Voilà, c'était fait, les autres savaient. Il aimait Rodney et Rodney était l'ami de Carson.

-Carson, je m'excuse moi aussi pour ce que je vous ai dit sur Hoff, j'étais en colère. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous je pense que vous êtes un excellent médecin et que vous faites un super travail sur cette base.

Il détacha sa main de celle de Rodney et la tendit au médecin qui se leva pour la prendre. Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains.

-Si vous voulez nous en discuterons plus tard, proposa le médecin.

-Pas de problème, répondit le militaire et...encore désolé.

Le major Lorne retroussa drôlement le nez et fit quelque pas en direction des deux hommes.

-Désolé moi aussi, doc, je me suis laissé emporter, je n'aurai jamais dû vous parler ainsi, je suis allé trop loin, renchérit-il. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-On en reparlera à la prochaine visite médicale, répondit le médecin l'air grave. Lorne le regarda, indécis, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Le fantôme d'_énooormes_ seringues et de spéculums farfouilleurs se profila à l'horizon. Il grimaça. Mais le médecin lui adressa un bon sourire.

-Sous vos dehors réservés, je me suis toujours douté que vous aviez le sang chaud, Major. Caractère de cochon, hein ?

Le major le regarda d'un air entendu et le médecin s'esclaffa.

-Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, moi aussi, c'est vrai.

Il assena une bonne claque sur le dos du militaire qui faillit s'étouffer.

-Euh...désolé aussi, Teyla, déclara ce dernier en s'adressa à l'Athosienne qui venait de suivre leur échange. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Non, major, répliqua le jeune femme en souriant et moi aussi je vous présente à tous mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû être si péremptoire et menacer ainsi de vous quitter. Je comprends que vous l'ayez ressenti comme du...chantage. L'espace d'un instant j'ai oublié ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous êtes nos meilleurs alliés et, elle se tourna vers Elizabeth Weir... nos meilleurs...amis. J'espère que nous allons trouver une solution à tout cela.

Elizabeth soupira et se cala sur son siège. À défaut de solutions ils allaient surement devoir trouver des compromis. Elle avait bien peur de déjà connaitre la suite. Ils enverraient à Karya un message officiel de protestation. Ceux-ci leurs répondraient à mots couverts que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. Ils enverraient une délégation pour discuter, ce qui n'aboutirait à rien. À force de persévérances ils extorqueraient peut-être l'autorisation des Karyans d'intervenir à Kern pour raisons humanitaires. Ils enverraient des équipes médicales sévèrement contrôlées par les Karyans. Carson protesterait au début mais finirait par s'y résoudre, puis à s'y habituer. Les militaires trépigneraient un peu mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Sheppard un peu plus tôt ils étaient prosaïques. Et elle ? Et bien elle laisserait faire parce que Rodney avait raison. Ils avaient un besoin vital de ce fichu E2PZ. Il en allait de leurs existences. Sans lui ils étaient condamnés. Bien sûr elle avait envie de crier à l'injustice, d'intervenir, de hurler leurs quatre vérités aux Karyans mais elle était pieds et mains liés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire la guerre aux Karyans. Ces derniers avaient trop d'alliés dans cette galaxie pour pouvoir se payer le luxe de s'en faire des ennemis et ils avaient besoin d'eux pour..manger. Ça c'était basique, songea t-elle avec amertume. Et tout le reste n'était...comment avait dit Sheppard, déjà ? Que parlotte. Elle devait protéger les siens. Elle connaissait d'ores et déjà la suite des évenements. La situation stagnerait. Au début ils en parleraient beaucoup. Kern serait dans toutes les conversations puis petit à petit on s'habituerait et un jour on passerait à autre chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Teyla. Elle savait sans aucun doute que l'Athosienne ne mettrait pas à exécution sa menace de se réfugier sur le continent avec les siens. Elle était lucide et malgré ses dires sa priorité numéro un était la sécurité de son peuple. Elle avait essayé de...sauver la face tout à l'heure, c'était tout. Teyla était loin d'être une sainte même si elle cultivait cette image de sagesse qui parfois excédait Elizabeth. Aucun d'eux n'étaient des saints. Ni ceux d'Atlantis, ni les Karyans et certainement pas non plus les Kernans. Personne dans cette foutue galaxie ni dans l'autre, ni comme le soupçonnait Elizabeth dans tout l'univers.

Son regard fit le tour de l'assistance. Ils attendaient son verdict.

-Nous allons envoyer un message de protestation aux Karyans, commença t-elle...

Personne ne pipa mot.

**FIN**


End file.
